Forgotten
by AvatarExorcists
Summary: Ghirahim/Reader; The Hero's companion who followed him down through the clouds finds herself alone face to face with Ghirahim, and while she waits on Link, her sharp tongue gets her into a little bit of trouble.. A/N: This may start out slow and without much to prove its rating (M) but it'll get worse in the chapters to come.


You walk into a large, open area surrounded with lava. The Hero had told you to run ahead and investigate the other wing of the Temple, to cover twice as much ground and to let him know of anything you find that might be of importance to this quest of his. You were honestly surprised that he trusted you so much in these past few stages of the quest. Up until recently, it'd always been the typical "Just follow behind me and stay quiet." and "I honestly don't know what you're still doing down here..". Needless to say, you weren't the most popular of folk back in Skyloft. Even Groose and his flunkies couldn't stand you, despite them always wanting a one-up on people and getting a bad reputation. You just weren't even worth it. Not even going into detail about what Pipit and the rest of the upperclassmen thought of you. You were just never well liked. Zelda was the only one who didn't openly talk down about you. You'd never actually done anything to deserve this, its just how you were. An outcast.

But it wasn't like that anymore. That night that you followed Link- The Hero- to the Statue of the Goddess, and watching that pillar descend into the clouds only to continue following Link down through it the next morning… You never thought you'd make a friend out of that. Two, actually, since Groose also had the wise idea of following Link beneath the clouds, and has since learned that you're not half as bad as people seem to think you are.

Smiling at these thoughts, you open the door to the next room. The previous one mainly consisted of lava, bokoblins, and places you wouldn't be able to reach without Link's help; Despite the trust he put in you to explore and investigate, he still never let you borrow any of his tools. You found a key lying about that fit into one of the doors, so you entered there. This room was large, with high stone walls with a thick stone ceiling. Painted on the walls were some ancient drawings presumably left by the people who once inhabited this area. This was an important room- For what you didn't know, but it was important, you were sure of it. Stepping outside, you used what little magicks you had learned over your time on the Surface to place the key some ways away from the door, in a chest that Link would recognize as the key chest for the main room, which was the room you had just unlocked. Along with the key you left a note saying; 'Link - This key leads to an important room, for what I'm not sure but I can almost feel something here. I'm sealing the door shut from the inside to prevent anything unwanted from entering. Use this key to open the door again. I'll be waiting." along with your name signed at the bottom.

So you wait. Admiring the drawings on the wall and the ancient stone structure of the room you wait for who knows how long. You almost begin to drift off into a light sleep, but you suddenly hear a loud, menacing laugh. You didn't need to think twice to recognize who that laughter belonged to. 'Its him again..' you think to yourself as you stand up and place your hand on the hilt of your sword which rests in its sheath at your hip- Just in case you need to defend yourself against this self proclaimed Demon Lord who has been pestering you and the Hero since the very start.

With another chuckle and a wave of diamonds Demon Lord Ghirahim appeared only a few feet from you. He looked you straight in the eye and flipped his white hair off his face. "Oh, its you again. The young female who's been tagging along with our lovely green-clad _hero_." The way he said 'hero' had an edge of distaste to it,as if the very word or even the mention of Link could make him sick to his stomach. "...Speaking of which," he continued, flipping his hair again then looking back at you "Where is our marvelous hero? No offense to you, my dear, but I'd much rather speak with him. He and I have some… unfinished business to deal with." He flashes you a smirk. "Though you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? After all, you were there… Just watching from a distance, in the shadows just as you've done your entire life." Ghirahim chuckled again, though it seemed to be more directed at you this time, as if to mock you. Gripping the hilt of your sword a little harder, ready to draw at any second, you snarl your teeth at the man standing before you. "How the hell would you know what my life was like before I came down here to this shit hole?" You retorted. "For all you know I was the most popular woman in all of Skyloft!" You just needed to keep him talking long enough for Link to show up- Then with your help the two of you could rid yourselves of this nuisance for good. You'd had enough of this guy picking on you every time you met, you just wanted to forget his existence.

Ghirahim laughed and narrowed his eyes, taking a few steps closer to you. "Oh, but I do know! I do know everything. From the very moment you were conceived, I've been watching. You.. Our almighty Hero.. Even her majesty herself. I've been watching, waiting. After all…." Ghirahim curled his arms up to his chest and lowered his head, then with a swift movement he flung each arm out to the side and lifted his head while making eye contact with you the whole time. "_I __AM_ _a Demon Lord after all!" _he exclaimed. You snarl at him again. He chuckles and returns to his original position with one hand on his hip and the other hand ready to animate every word he spoke as well as flip that one piece of chin-length white hair out of his eyes. "Ah, but enough of this pointless idle chitchat. You still haven't answered my question, _girl_." You raise an eyebrow at him, knowing fully what he meant but stalling him even further, refusing to give in and to give Link more time to save the day once again. "Question?" You ask. "All I've been able to hear this entire time in nonstop babbling from a flamboyant gaylord. Sorry if I misheard your question for absolute jibberish."

This time it was Ghirahim's turn to snarl. His eyes narrowed and his face darkened. "Don't push me, _girl._" Each time he calls you girl he sounds a bit more irritated. "Just tell me where our hero is.". You stand up straight and nod your head towards the large door that leads to the outside. "Out there, still looking around. But I've sealed this door shut using some magick of my own, so no one will be getting in or out of here until he arrives with the key. Sorry your burst your bubble, twinkle toes."

Ghirahim first looks angry, but soon collects himself. "Oh, but you forget, my dear girl," he snaps his fingers and disappears. Reappearing behind you with his chest pressed against your back, he pushes a tuft of your long blonde hair behind your pointed ear. He leans in close and whispers "I can go anywhere, at anytime. All I need to do is snap my fingers." he chuckles and continues touching your hair and running his long gloved fingers through the hair that isn't tucked away behind your ear. You try to draw your sword, but you realize his hand is gripping your wrist, preventing your arm from even moving. You try to turn around to face him and tell him to back the hell off, but he puts his arm around your waist and leans his head in closer to yours. "Surely you don't want to harm _me?_" He says, putting on a fake innocent tone. You smirk. "Oh, piss off, twinkle toes. Any minute now Link will be here and then you'll meet your well earned doom. You damn creep." You snap at him. His eyes turn dark like they did before, and he lets out a deep growl. "Always relying on the hero, eh? Always going _on and on and on and on_ about how he's going to save you, save your precious world, and save your precious _Goddess. _Well how about you save your own self this time, lady. How about you stop clinging onto a fake friendship that only exists while you're down here aiding our Hero in simply extending the date of his doom, and how about before you jump to conclusions you actually get to know someone first!" You hear the door creak open and you see the Hero walk in, but the rest is just darkness, until you wake up and find yourself chained up in a small prison cell.


End file.
